


Façade

by QuillOfTheAncient



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, I'm too tired to add the tags but it's his, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillOfTheAncient/pseuds/QuillOfTheAncient
Summary: Fubuki is on his last legs.
Relationships: Fubuki Atsuya & Fubuki Shirou, Fubuki Shirou & Endou Mamoru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Façade

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've been thinking of making a fanfiction about these two since July. I was actually working on one back in the day, but I kept scrapping the beginning. Let's just give this a shot. I wrote a short about them in February (or March) and someone kindly commented on it. I really felt encouraged to explore them further.

Cold hands retreated from his eyes, which were preventing his head from aching, tears from quaking and splatting to the marble ground, one by one. The whispers still hung in his head, echoing in that empty mind of his. He was filled with nothing. Nothing but the sole desire to escape. Escape this quiet and confounding prison of his. And somehow break free of those everlasting deceptive chains that inveigle him each time to his darkest side. 

Fubuki whispered odd nothings to himself. What else could he do, when there was nobody to turn to but himself at the end of every single day? His back felt twisted and his neck maimed as his few tears dropped into the sink under him. He learned his mistake already, he wouldn’t look back in that mirror, if he wanted a semblance of peace. 

_ Click. Clack. Click.  _

Footsteps in front of the bathroom door. Fubuki glanced at it before twisting the tap open. He padded water on his face while keeping an eye out. There was always someone. Someone, oblivious to anything, tugging on those sparkling chains. It took all his willpower not to yearn for it, not to sputter and slip up. He couldn’t anyway. Because  _ he  _ would always be listening. 

“Fubuki kun?” Endou opened the door curiously. “We were looking for you. Dinner’s ready!” 

They truly don’t know anything. 

He wanted Endou to just take him. Take him in any way at this point. Away from this nonsense. Into his arms. Into that lovely… family of his. There was a lump in his throat, and an image of the mirror’s reflection slipped into his mind. He squeezed his eyes shut and breathed slowly. He was awakened again by big hands flashing in his face.

“Fubuki kun!” Endou put a hand on his shoulder and shook him until he stood up. “What’s up?”

He was a little lost, being caught off guard looking like that. A simple sorry laugh would do, he knew. 

“Aha, sorry.” A typical apologetic smile. “I just needed to freshen up.” 

Endou tilted his head and frowned. So innocent. “If you say so.. Well, let’s go. I’m hungry!”

Would you still care for me if you knew who I really was? Or would you leave me in the dust? 

That thought… Where did Fubuki get it from?  _ He  _ was still lurking around. The boy nudged closer to Endou as they walked. 

_ They’re all smiling and happy. We’re faced with so many adversaries daily yet they still go on? What’s their secret… to happiness. We thank Rika for the meal and eat up. I honestly love travelling around the country. Meet new people, try new food…  _ And distract myself from that hell for a little while. 

  
  


Am I yours—

Or am I mine?

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, melodrama may as well be the best way to start this off. I'm really happy with myself for writing all this in one session. I'm a little unsatisfied at the length. I'll come back later and update it. 
> 
> I'll only make this a priority if I get 6 kudos and a comment. 
> 
> Cheers!
> 
> -And smile :D


End file.
